


그렇더라고요 ❛When you love someone❜ • YuWin

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: 그렇더라고요 ❛Cuando amas a alguien❜❝Estar enamorado es complicado, eso Yuta lo sabe perfectamente; el amor está lleno de momentos duros, desde la primera vez en que te cruzas con esa persona hasta el momento en que sus caminos se alejan.Amar y no ser amado, es difícil❞❝Eres hermoso cuando sonríesPor eso, cada vez que noto que pierdes tu sonrisa, quiero hacerte sonreír otra vezNo importa lo difícil que seaPrefiero ser yo quien llora y no dejarte llorar a ti❞ㅡDAY6 (When You Love Someone)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	그렇더라고요 ❛When you love someone❜ • YuWin

Estar enamorado es complicado, eso Yuta lo sabe perfectamente; el amor está lleno de momentos duros, desde la primera vez en que te cruzas con esa persona hasta el momento en que sus caminos se alejan, el amor siempre va a ser complicado y más aún si esa persona por la que darías la vida no te corresponde, porque entonces el dolor no para, las sonrisas son cada vez más difíciles de mostrar y los ojos pierden su brillo con cada mañana, las noches se vuelven más frías y a tu nariz el olor de las flores pareciera desaparecer, amar y no ser amado, es difícil.

Yuta y Sicheng han mantenido una relación de más de cuatro años, en ella, Yuta ama desesperadamente a Sicheng; el japonés está tan enamorado de su novio que es capaz de entregar su vida misma, es capaz de tomar un avión que recorra de punta a punta al mundo a mitad de la noche con tal de estar a su lado, a responder las llamadas del rubio cuando lo único que necesita saber es como llegar al centro comercial desde la escuela, Yuta haría todo por él, sin embargo, Sicheng no ama al japonés como tantas veces le ha dicho, Yuta no es estúpido, sabe que de su boca han salido tantas mentiras que incluso sus labios se han vuelto fríos cada vez que los besa, sabe que después de cuatro años de intentarlo, Sicheng jamás lo va amar, que el corazón del chino está ocupado y no hay lugar para nadie más.

Sicheng ha estado enamorado de su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero este jamás lo ha visto de aquella forma y de igual manera en la que Yuta se ha resignado con él, Sicheng también lo hizo con Jaehyun.

Su relación inicio en un verano, Yuta y Sicheng estaban viendo una serie en internet cuando sin previo aviso el japonés tomó su mano y confesó todo lo que en su pecho residía. Sicheng jamás quiso hacerle daño, él amaba a Yuta como a un hermano, lo adoraba y aunque intentó mil veces ser sincero, los suplicantes ojos de su amigo no se lo permitieron y de alguna manera, su relación inició, el tiempo pasó y pronto los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses que se convirtieron en años. El chino intentó amarlo con la misma intensidad con la que el japonés siempre le demostraba su amor, quiso preocuparse de la misma forma en la que Yuta se preocupaba por él, quiso amarlo, pero no pudo; el amor es complicado y eso lo hacía sentirse un imbécil, porque después de cuatro años su corazón seguía latiendo por su mejor amigo, aun pensaba en su rostro cada vez que hacía el amor con Yuta, pensaba en su voz cada vez que a sus oídos llegaban los susurros de su novio: Te amo ¿Cómo sería si aquel te amo lo pronunciara Jaehyun? Quizá sería capaz de responder, quizá sería capaz de sonreír como en el pasado lo hacía, quizá no estaría tan destruido.

Yuta recuerda todas las mañanas la primera vez que sus labios se unieron, aquel día tan hermoso, aquel día que le devolvió el sentido a las cosas.

Y a pesar de todo el azabache se siente afortunado de tener a Sicheng a su lado, porque por mucho que los comentarios de las demás personas digan, Sicheng es un ser hermoso, una persona dulce, con la sonrisa más brillante en el universo y es por eso que ha llegado el momento de dejarlo ir, porque aquellas razones por las que le amaba han desaparecido con el paso de los años, la sonrisa que tanto amo en algún momento ahora solo está plasmada en fotos, fotos en las que no está él, momentos en los que él no era parte de su vida.

Que ironía de la vida, cuando intentas hacer feliz a alguien y terminas destruyéndolo, que ironía de la vida, amar como lo hace él y no ser amado de la misma forma, pero a pesar de todo Nakamoto no culpa ni un poco al rubio, su amor es tan intenso, que piensa que el único culpable en aquella relación es él, él y nadie más, porque él fue el que borró la felicidad del corazón de la persona que más amaba, porque él fue el que intentó enamorarlo, porque él fue el que fracasó en el intento.

-Por eso Sicheng, creo que es mejor que nos separemos - El chino lo observa desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor de sus padres, en su pecho una pequeña punzada ataca con dolor y a pesar de sentir las lágrimas amenazar, se mantiene firme y muestra una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-No entiendo porque estás haciendo esto. Me amas Yuta ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? - Quizá está pensando solo en sí mismo, pero la sola idea del japonés abandonándole hace que quiera correr hasta que sus piernas flaqueen y le hagan caer al suelo lo más lejos posible de su hogar, un lugar donde no esté Nakamoto y pueda dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que ha hecho y dicho.

-¿Eres feliz a mi lado, Sicheng? - Pregunta con voz grave.

-Claro que lo soy

-¿Me amas?

-Sí

-¿Me amas como yo te amo a ti? -Nakamoto lo mira con los labios fruncidos y las lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas, le ha hecho tanto daño.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo -Y probablemente aún puede hacerle más - Sabes que aún lo amo y probablemente jamás deje de hacerlo

-Entonces, no tengo nada que hacer aquí - El japonés se ha levantado de su asiento y con pisadas torpes se dirige a la salida.

-Pero puedo intentarlo

-Sicheng, lo he intentado desde hace más de cuatro años, creo que me ha quedado más que claro que jamás me vas a amar y tal vez me he tardado mucho en entenderlo, pero ya es suficiente. Sicheng, te amo más que a cualquier otra persona, daría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verte sonreír y eso estoy haciendo, por favor entiende, estoy entregándote mi felicidad, para que tú seas libre, para que dejes de llorar durante las noches, para que dejes de sufrir. Después de que me vaya, deberás llamar a Jaehyun, dile todo lo que sientes por él y sé feliz, vuelve a sonreír por ti y por mi... - Dijo saliendo de ahí.

El amor es complicado, tu mente se nubla y tus pensamientos se vuelven un lio sobre esa persona, sin embargo, no importa nada de eso, porque cuando amas alguien solo deseas que esa persona sea feliz, incluso si no es a tu lado, incluso si debes dejarla ir...

"Eres hermoso cuando sonríes

Por eso, cada vez que noto que pierdes tu sonrisa, quiero hacerte sonreír otra vez

No importa lo difícil que sea

Prefiero ser yo quien llora y no dejarte llorar a ti"

ㅡDAY6 (When You Love Someone)


End file.
